Paolino Du Bec
Paolino Du Bec is the son of Thofire Silvertouch and Constanza Du Bec and the twin brother of Luciana Du Bec. He is currently at the age of 18. He lives in Greenhills. He worships the Raven Queen and Sehanine, and is considering to worship The Watcher. Background Paolino Du Bec was concieved when Thofire Silvertouch, under the name Antonio Du Bec, attempted to cut off the funds of the Corleon Criminal Family by marrying the daughter of Vito Corleon, Constanza. Constanza fell in love with him almost at once, due to the charming character of Silvertouch and his beard, which is highly rare among Halflings. They were married with much joy and celebration in Wiwic. Three days after the ceremonies, however, "Antonio Du Bec" crept into the Corleon Vaults and stole everything in it. The Corleons were ruined. Paolino was born in slums about a mile from Wiwic, a few minutes before his sister Luciana. Constanza loved them, but Vito Corleon was disgusted by them, and refused to give the babies his blessings. Vito commited suicide a year after the babies' birth. Constanza and her baby children might have been killed by the many diseases that flew round the slums, but for the news of their plight reaching Thofire Silvertouch. He paid for their safe passage to Greenhills, where Vito's ex-childhood sweetheart Brethana Silvertouch lived. Thofire told Constanza of his true identity, and though she divorced him, she accepted that what he did had to be done. Paolino is a laidback and easy-going boy. He is a rogue, and very recently left home to find his own adventures. His favourite weapon is the rapier. He lives in Brethana's cottage. He looks forward to visits from his father, and exchanges irregular letters with him. He was captured by the Bullywug Champion and was brought back to their cave. Luckily, Thofire and his fellow adventurers were already at the cave, and Paolino was rescued. Thofire asked the Duke of Tor's Hold for some soldiers to accompany Paolino back to Greenhills, and the Duke gave two soldiers - Rory and Rickard. The two soldiers accompanied Paolino back to Greenhills with no troubles along the way. Character Overview Basic Information Paolino Du Bec: #Age: 18. #Date of Birth: N/A #Race: Halfling. #Gender: Male. #Sexuality: Heterosexual. #Titles: N/A #Affiliations: N/A #Prior Affiliations: Halfling Criminal Families. #Occupation: None, but is in training to become a rogue. Appearance #Appeared Age: 18. #Height: 122 cm. #Weight: 31 kg. #Build: Wiry. #Skin Color: White. #Eye Color: Green. #Hair Style: None in particular. #Hair Color: Brown. #Fashion: Leather tunic. #Abnormalities: N/A #Tattoos: Coiled snake on upper left arm, small raven on upper right arm to show worship for the Raven Queen. Personality #Base Alignment: Unaligned. #Personality description: Laidback and easy-going. Abilities and Powers #Equipment: N/A Miscellaneous #Brief Biography: (see above) #Friends: Various teenagers in Greenhills. #Family: Thoroar Silvertouch (grandfather) deceased, Brethana Silvertouch (grandmother), Frulamin Silvertouch (uncle) deceased, Thofire Silvertouch (father) deceased, Constanza Du Bec (mother), Luciana Du Bec (sister), Vito Corleon (grandfather) deceased, Eraamion Firaal (godfather). #Enemies: N/A Category:Thofire